Stubborn Wills
by RyaStar2
Summary: Ed asks Mustang for advice about women and sex and gets more then what he bargained for.  Yaoi involving Ed and Roy.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Stubborn Wills

Author's Notes-This is my first fic so please review and let me know what you think.

-Smut warning- This is a Yaoi so if you don't like it, I recommend not wasting your time.

Disclaimer-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

Prologue

Roy Mustang sat back in his chair, dark eyes widen by the frustrated request he had just received. But he hadn't misheard Fullmetal. Edward was always very determined in everything he did and this newest conquest of his was no different. He stared back at his superior, his gaze unwavering and his jawline set.

"Then you show me."

This whole thing had started a couple of days ago when another odd request presented itself to him. He thought it was something that he just had to give a simple answer and it would resolve itself but that was not the case. He remembered being a teenager and all the frustrations that came with it. Forget about all the baggage Edward had to deal with on top of typical teenage angst. And now with this sudden interest in sex and relationships just made Roy want to help more. The kid already had his sympathy even if he did enjoy harrassing him.

"So this is actually about a girl?" The blond nodded hesitantly. At first he couldn't even look the Colonel in the eye. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"You seem to know all about women and what to say to them." Roy had already decided he was going to help however it didn't mean he couldn't have any fun.

"So our little Edward is growing up and showing interest in women, how cute." Despite the awkward obvious embarrassed look on his face, his anger still managed to surface. His amber gaze could have cut through the Colonel if he could will it to.

"Oh just forget it! I don't know what I was thinking asking a lecher like you. You wouldn't know anything about real romance anyway." His face became an even deeper red as he balled his fists at his sides and was considering stomping out right then. Mustang put his hands up, almost in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, alright. I couldn't resist." Despite his semi-apology the tension in Ed's body didn't seem to lesson. "Ed, you can talk to me about this, really. Despite the womanizer everyone makes me out to be, there is nothing wrong with admiring how women look. And everything that is frustrating you about this is normal. It's just weird coming from you. You're always so focused on getting your bodies back and righting all the wrongs in the world. You just don't seem to let this real life stuff get to you."

"Well I do. I've been thinking about it a lot...and it's just not an area I'm very confident in. You don't seem to have that problem."  
Roy raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"It's your mechanic, isn't it." Ed's face now seemed to go several shades paler as he stared in shock at the conclusion. He struggled to swallow before answering and tugged at his collar some.

"You sound just like Hughes."

"Well as much as he could jump to conclusions, she is pretty cute." That didn't seem to ease the teens nerves either.

"I don't want you of all people thinking about her like that," Ed grumbled through clenched teeth.

"I'm just saying you have good taste, take it easy." The Flame Alchemist reached for a pen and paper from the corner of his desk and jotted down some quick notes for Ed. "Here." He handed him what looked almost like a check list. "The next time you see her and want to be a man about things, these are some tips." Edward quickly read over Mustang's note, only to find himself blushing again and his mouth hanging open.

"You seriously want me to do some of this stuff?" The Colonel leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Don't want to be a frustrated teen forever, now do you?" The challenge had been thrown down. It almost seemed that the older Alchemist was daring Ed to make a move. Edward released a deep breath and glared slightly at his superior.

"Whatever." He stomped out of the office, slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Stubborn Wills

Part 2

Roy didn't even want to be there that particular night, however he'd left his jacket in the office earlier that day. Since the office was closed on Sunday, he really didn't want to be without it. It was now after eleven when he finally made it there. He had just finished up with one of his less appreciative dates and honestly wanted to go home. If a woman wasn't impressed with him, she wasn't worth his time. Wearily he opened the door to his empty office and stopped short when he noticed someone sitting on his desk of all places. Normally the Flame Alchemist would have jumped to the wrong conclusion however in the dim moonlight he was able to make out enough of this person's features to know he wasn't a threat.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here? It's late and the weekend no less." His subordinate turned, eyes slightly glazed and holding a glass in his one hand. Roy frowned as he walked further in. "Have you been...drinking?" Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed as he noticed his bottle of scotch sitting out on the desk as well. "Ed, seriously what's going on?" He sounded like a parent, getting ready for a lecture.

"You know you're advice isn't always good." Although he sounded a little out of it, Edward was not drunk. But he was angry.

"I take it your night didn't go as planned either, huh?" Ed finished the glass and Roy decided to let him. "So how much have you had?" The teen made a face at the bitter taste of the alcohol, sticking his tongue out and narrowing his eyes.

"How do adults drink this stuff? And I've only had two so you don't have to worry." Despite his words though, when Ed tried to get down from the desk, he couldn't stand very well on his own feet and decided against leaving just yet.

"And I didn't tell you to drink. For one you're a minor and two Alphonse would hate me."

"Yeah well all that stuff you wrote down didn't work. I don't know if I can even face her again for awhile. Kiss this, touch that...foreplay," he sighed loudly and dropped his head. "None of that worked." Mustang frowned at Ed's attitude about the whole thing.

"It works if you do it right." By this point, Roy had poured himself a glass of scotch and was mostly finished with it. He lazily sat in front of Ed in his chair. Why he hadn't told the younger alchemist to just go home, he wasn't sure. As he finished his drink, he caught the look Ed was giving him and it caused him to raise an eyebrow in question. Despite the two drinks Ed had put away already, his demeanor seemed very serious, all of the sudden.

"Then you show me." Roy knew his was gaping at the request but couldn't bring himself out of his stupor. The resolved look on Edward's face proved he was serious. Finally Mustang let out an awkward cough and set his glass down. His silence was clearly causing Ed to rethink his words as his amber gaze finally dropped as he played with his glass. It clinked loudly each time it hit his metal palm. Even though Roy wasn't really in the mood for a challenge right now, he grinned slightly to himself realizing he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to show Ed how it's done.

"Alright, fine." The blond sitting across from him returned the confused look he'd received earlier.

"Huh, really?" The Flame Alchemist grinned even more since it was clear he had caught Ed off guard so much. Even though he didn't normally like guys, he still found this situation amusing. Without another word, Roy found himself leaning closer to Edward and carefully taking the glass away from him. Ed's expression remained in total shock as his eyes grew even wider. The Colonel was enjoying this moment of power. He wasn't gonna do anything bad to Ed. He certainly wasn't going to hurt him, just teach him to be more careful about what he asks for. Closing his eyes, the taller man leaned into Edward's neck, brushing his lips along his skin. He placed his hands on either side of the desk, cutting off any escape route Ed might try to take. Now that he had him where he wanted him, Roy sucked on the side of his neck. It would be amusing if Edward had to explain something as embarrassing as a hickey to everyone.

Moving his mouth up some, he reached the place where Ed's neck met his jawline and focused on it for awhile. He could feel Ed's entire body become completely still, like he was afraid to move. Roy found the teen's earlobe and teased it, causing Ed to tilt his head away some. Without thinking about it, the Flame alchemist took the boy's mouth quickly, receiving a shocked gasp in response. Edward tried to back away some but Roy brought his hands around to his lower back, keeping him in place. Ed blinked in utter shock, unsure of what he was suppose to do. He certainly didn't want to enjoy it but couldn't control how he was reacting.

Roy Mustang was well known for his techniques when it came to women so why would it be any different to kiss a man. It didn't change what he did. Edward found this thought process interesting as well as a distraction to the fact that his superior, who he for the most part didn't like, was kissing him. Ed was intrigued that regardless of gender, people respond the same way to this kind of affection. He surely hadn't given it any justice earlier with Winry. It was most likely that he was going to have to grovel to her later. Explain to her that he was in too much of a hurry.

There was still that slight taste of alcohol in Ed's mouth as Roy pushed his tongue in. He could feel Edward's gaze on him and he found it all the more amusing. Despite teenage hormones, Edward was still so very clumsy when it came to this kind of thing. Mustang was certain the only reason he hadn't changed his mind about this was because part of him was genuinely curious and he was too stubborn to back down now.

But as much as Roy thought he was in control of the situation, he couldn't help but notice that this little make out session was turning him on. He would have to try harder to ignore any desire that came up. That plan would have worked fine, if Edward had just sat there quietly but the next several minutes would prove testing. A quiet moan came from Ed that caused Roy to freeze up. He opened his eyes to see that Ed was actually enjoying this treatment. And what was worse was that the kid inched all the way forward, now pressed up against Roy. He was also getting turned on and Mustang knew he needed to stop before this went any further. Releasing Ed's mouth, he moved away from the desk ,breathing deeply. He collapsed in his chair, as if he couldn't go any more. Focusing on Edward, he noticed he seemed dazed and confused at what just happened.

"See it's not that difficult to figure out." Roy was trying to make it sound like he had planned every aspect. Edward nodded through the confusion he was still feeling. Things were just starting to make sense when the Colonel had stopped. "Ed, you should probably go home and not worry so much about this. Honestly it's not something to rush into." The blond nodded silently before bringing his upper weight back on his elbows and leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

That was when Roy realized he was also trying to calm down. It was clear from where he was sitting that Ed's pants had tightened noticeably. Mustang shook his head resolutely. "Honestly, you're not thinking straight. You've had too much to drink and you're just sexually frustrated." Ed looked back at the Colonel.

"Then make me unfrustrated." Roy looked back at him and laughed softly.

"I was talking to myself," he admitted.

"But it was just getting good." Roy was loosing his resolve quickly and reminded himself that Ed didn't know about these things. He didn't know how quickly they can turn into something he probably wouldn't be comfortable with.

"Ed, you should go home. It's late."

"Are you afraid I'll tell someone. I promise I won't." Mustang shook his head.

"This isn't something so easily controlled, Fullmetal. Things get complicated."

"Stop treating me like a kid! I'm not." He sounded angry that time and the look in his eyes said he really wanted to continue. Roy was too tired to argue with him.

"If that's what you want, but I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. And I don't want to hear you want to stop halfway through." He watched Edward swallow hard but nodded anyway. Despite his demands though, Roy knew that he would never force Ed against his will. If he wanted to stop, he would stop. Once again Roy found himself leaning over his youngest subordinate. He went back to kissing Ed's neck only this time, he seemed more serious about it as he trailed downwards. His hands pushed the black tank top up, feeling the warm skin underneath. He was focused on giving Ed everything he wanted. Tease him to the point of pure ecstasy. Despite Edwards demeanor, Roy was certain that he wouldn't go through with this but regardless, he would give a hundred percent.

Edward was somewhat uneasy about this as well, however now it hadn't just become about sexual tension but more about being stubborn. Trying to get a little more comfortable, he brought himself down completely on his back. He would prove that he could handle this, whatever the Colonel threw at him. If alchemy was a science then this was some kind of messed up experiment to the both of them. Roy was somewhat curious how his skills in the bedroom could work on another guy while Edward just wanted to know how this all worked.

Mustang continued to kiss along Ed's neck line,deciding that kissing him on the mouth was a little too personal. Meanwhile, he kept his hands occupied by roaming under Edward's shirt. Eventually his hands landed in quite an inevitable place at Ed's belt. Deciding it was time to move forward with this, his fingers lightly ran over the top of Ed's groin. It was obvious that he was turned on and had to be uncomfortable being so confined to his pants. Roy's mouth moved down to Edward's chest and then to his stomach, all the while stroking him through his pants. There was a whimper in response and definitely a little squirming which Roy found entertaining. He rubbed even harder and began undoing Ed's belt.

The younger alchemist sucked in a deep breath as if mentally preparing himself. While Mustang started to unzip his pants, his other hand removed Ed's boots with ease. He was very good at removing articles of clothing and still keep to the task. His mouth came dangerously close to the top of the light blue boxers but he stopped at the last minute. Edward would not get off so easily. As he started to remove the tight black pants, Ed brought his lust filled gaze up. Roy didn't know if he just wanted to see what he would do next or if he simply wanted to watch. Either way, it didn't matter to the Flame alchemist.


	3. Chapter 3

Stubborn Wills

Part 3

Before removing the last layer in his way, Roy took a minute to remove his military jacket. Placing it on the back of the chair along with the black coat he'd come to get originally, he then started to roll his sleeves up. Seeing Edward's confused look, the side of his mouth curled up into a smile.

"Just in case things get a little messy." The statement caused Ed's stomach to tighten but then Roy had said it for the purpose of alarming him. "Aw come on Ed, we've gone this far. Don't you trust me?" Before he waited long enough for an answer, he took a seat in the chair and scooted it closer. Enjoying the blond's obvious uncertainty, Roy removed the boxers with one quick movement. He always did have a bit of a sick sense of humor as he forced Ed's legs open roughly. Edward knew he was trying to mess with him and although reluctantly, he brought his head back onto the desk, not giving Mustang the satisfaction. He heard one of the desk drawers open abruptly and subconsciously tensed up. The same draw was slammed shut. "Just settle down, you wanted this, remember." The sound in his voice was different from before. Impatient and harsh.

"Doesn't mean you have to be a bastard about it though." Ed's words came through his tightened jaw.

"Sounds like you're loosing your nerve." There was absolutely a challenge in his statement.

"Well I'm not, but you don't have to move so quickly." Roy smiled and sighed.

"Okay, I promise to be gentle with you. This is your first time and all." Edward visibly relaxed some when he heard the Colonel's tone lighten. "I'm just getting some lotion. It'll make things easier on you." Ed nodded back, realizing he honestly didn't have a clue. Roy rubbed his hands together, trying to get them a little warmer for Ed's benefit. Reaching for the bottle of lotion, he rubbed the smooth liquid into his fingers. Even with the limited light in the room, he managed to find Edward's tight entrance. He gently moved his one finger around it in an attempt to get Ed used to the idea. "This is gonna feel a little weird at first, okay." Receiving a quick nod, he still paused. "You all right?" There was another quick nod.

His movement was as slow as possible as he brought his first digit inside. Ed's initial response was to be expected as he jerked some and whimpered quietly. "It's okay. You'll get use to it." After so long, he moved around a little, trying to get Ed to settle some. Eventually he felt his muscles loosen up and he slipped another finger in. This time the response wasn't as bad. Ed sighed loudly and tried not to move so much. "Sorry if my hands are a little cold." Roy tried to lighten the mood some.

"It's fine." Ed closed his eyes and shook his head. This was not what he was expecting at all and he found he really had to trust that the Colonel knew what he was doing. Just as he realized this, he felt Mustang's fingers start to pull away from each other, stretching the opening. It was uncomfortable and he grit his teeth. For some reason the experience caused him to break out into cold sweat. "I know this doesn't really feel good right now, but it's gotta be done."

"Uh huh." For some reason the statement caused Ed to shiver. Roy really thought Ed would be more difficult but he found the more he got him used to the idea, the less tense he seemed. Finally, he brought his other hand up and slide a third finger in between the two still at work widening the entrance. This third one pushed in deeper which Edward was not expecting. But despite that fact, he did notice the Colonel was making an effort to be as considerate as possible. He carefully felt around inside and found one particular spot. "There it is." Ed couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about until he felt move pressure in that area. The soft caress sent a sensation through him that he'd never felt before. But then no one had ever touched him like this before. "How's that?" Roy kept his voice low even if they were the only ones in the building. Ed seemed unable to answer as his body started to respond.

Mustang continued this for several minutes, knowing it was something Edward hadn't experienced and it made up for the amount of time it took him to get used to the intrusion still to come. He knew it was getting time to move onto the next step when Ed's erection came back full force. He was definitely ready now. Roy removed his fingers which brought a disapproving look to the blond's face. Edward leaned up again, wondering why the pleasant treatment had stopped. He made a low grunt like he was requesting more attention. Roy actually laughed at the look he was receiving.

"Jeez you're demanding. I give you just a taste and you want more already."

"Well are we doing this or not?" The teen was impatient. Mustang unzipped his pants, removing the strain on his own erection.

"There's a process and I am making sure you're ready." Ed glanced down at his lap as if it wasn't obvious. "And if you're gonna enjoy this, I want to enjoy it too." Edward shouldn't have been surprised. The rule of equivalency was bound to come up at some point. But at least this way they both get what they want and there would be nothing owed. He could live with that. Roy reached for the lotion. Ed watched as he liberally rubbed it over his length. Edward was starting to understand what was about to happen. His expression became somewhat worried and Mustang noticed. "You can still back out. I won't hold it against you." The younger alchemist seemed to be thinking it over in his head but finally came to his final conclusion.

"No, I want to do this."

"Okay, I won't ask again." Ed nervously brought his eyes up as a smile pulled at his mouth.

"It's not like I'm going to tell everyone you made me to do something I didn't want." There was no more need to talk about it. Roy moved in closer, slightly crowding the shorter alchemist.

"You need to lay down again," he requested in a soft tone. He wasn't going to toy with Ed's emotions any more. Despite his resolve, it was clear that he was at least a little nervous. But still, he was obedient and laid back on the desk. "We'll go slow, alright." Roy moved in between his legs and leaned down, deciding to kiss his mouth again. If for nothing else, it was a distraction. Ed could feel Mustang's heat pressed against him and he gripped the edge of the desk. Roy rested his hands on Ed's legs, holding him in place. He brought his mouth over to Edward's ear, his lips lightly pressed against the skin just below his jawline. There was a sudden pressure at his entrance that slowly became intense. Once again, he couldn't help but let out a whine that caused the Colonel to pause for a second.

"I'm okay," Edward breathed out. Roy wasn't sure if the statement was directed at him or more for himself. Without saying a word, he kept going. He heard another soft whimper and glanced over to see the blond biting his bottom lip. Despite the obvious non-verbal objection, he kept his steady movement, going deeper into the hot tightness. Even with all the effort from before, Ed was still pretty tense, clenching against Roy's attempts.

"Ed, you have to relax more. It's gonna be alright." But despite what the teen had said earlier, he actually shook his head back and forth. Roy leaned up some and his movement stopped completely. He could feel Ed pushing himself away or at least trying to. He had worried about this happening as Edward started to panic.

"I..I'm not ready, it's too much," he admitted, his breathing becoming irregular. He covered his face with both arms. Roy immediately eased up, giving him a second. "Edward, I promise I won't force you. It's still your call but it really does get better from here. You just have to get past this point." After a couple more minutes of listening to Ed calm himself down, Mustang felt the tension leave his legs. "That's better, just take it easy." Once Edward brought his arms away from his face and nodded, Roy went back to the task, going even slower. With less of a struggle, Roy made it all the way inside. Edward squinted up, letting his breath out through his mouth. Roy brought his own body vertical and moved his one hand up to rest on Ed's stomach. He had to focus otherwise he'd climax too quickly.

Slowly, he started to withdraw only to thrust back in. Although Ed was less tense, he still groaned loudly as Roy went deeper. It wasn't long before Roy was completely into the moment. As Ed's whimpers turned more into moans of pleasure, he increased the speed and slid his hand down, running his fingers over Edward's head. The teen moaned out particularly loud in response. Even though they were alone, Roy hushed him. His fingers went lower and wrapped around the shaft. When this all started, he had considered making Edward beg for this part but he had changed his mind.

After being with so many people, you really got to know quite a bit about someone when being intimate with them. Roy learned a lot about each women he was with and he was learning a lot about Ed now. That despite how smart he was and how cocky he could be, he was pretty normal. Uncertain about so much in the world and maybe even a little scared. Making him beg for something he wasn't remotely sure in would have been pointless. His skilled hand pumped up and down which caused the blond under him to make another pleasant sound and buck his hips up to keep the friction going. His grip on the desk tightened more.

Roy had to admit it was unusual to see his subordinate like this. He was always so put together, so determined for the adults around him to take him so serious. Now, the Edward laying before him was completely lost in the passion he was experiencing. You could have asked him the simplest question and he probably would have had difficulty answering. When he was like this, it was amusing to say the least. Wanting to see him unravel even more, Roy stroked faster and thrusted harder. The combination caused Edward's muscles to twitch uncontrollably and his body was reacting mostly on reflex. As the friction became more and more intense, Ed couldn't take it any longer.

Furrowing his brow, he realized he'd reached his limit. Before the Colonel knew it, the orgasm hit hard, sending semen all over Roy's hand and Ed's stomach. The intense pulsating in his lower region made it impossible for Roy to hold back any longer and he joined Ed in this moment of euphoria, coming deep inside of him. The feeling made his legs weak and he had to lean forward some. They were both completely worn out from the evening's activities.


	4. Chapter 4

Stubborn Wills

Part 4

Colonel Mustang was the first to move, although he felt slightly light headed. As he straightened up, he cleared his throat and brought himself away from Ed. Fixing his uniform, he tilted his head some as he looked down at Ed.

"So what did you think?" The teen met his gaze and it was clear that after all the effort from earlier, he was about to fall asleep right there, for the rest of the night. Roy had a feeling he wouldn't make it back to his room. "Can you walk?" Edward simply grunted back. Reality was starting to creep up on him and the realization of what he had just been a part of made him feel flustered.

"I should get going." Unfortunately his actions couldn't follow through as he struggled to sit up. Roy finished zipping his pants up and moved back over, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"There's no hurry, Ed. Just take a minute." The younger alchemist nodded but refused to meet the Colonel's deep onyx gaze. Lazily, he leaned back on his elbows. Mustang grabbed a couple of tissues and started to clean his hand off, followed by Ed's stomach and groin. It caused Edward's face to redden and he turned his head away.

"You don't have to do that. I can clean myself up."

"Stop being so ridiculous." He would give Ed the same treatment he would anyone else. "I hope she realizes what you're willing to do for her." Ed still wouldn't look up at him. "Cause obviously you weren't very comfortable with the idea from the start."

"Maybe I'm just thinking a little clearer now."

"So you regret doing it?" Roy reached down and brought Ed's boxers up followed by his pants.

"I don't know. Guess it just didn't seem right." Edward sighed as Mustang fastened his belt for him.

"Hey, I was amazing. Always am. Consider yourself lucky." Ed managed to sit up and grinned slightly at the statement.

"Great, now I've given you an even bigger ego then you already had. I get to be one of your many conquests to brag about."

"Bragging about this wouldn't do me any good. Now come on." The Flame alchemist helped the blond up from the desk and brought him over to one of the couches. Once he placed him down, he headed back over to the desk. Finding sitting somewhat uncomfortable, Ed laid back, placing his automail arm over his eyes. The steal felt good against his head. Feeling Roy place his jacket over him, he peeked out from under his arm. "Here, sit up." Ed moved slowly, staring at the single pill in Roy's hand.

"What's this for?" He took it from him.

"You're probably gonna be a little sore. This'll help." Mustang handed him a glass of water which he needed anyway. Since he was already feeling fatigue he decided it was probably a good idea.

"Am I gonna find cab fare on my pillow in the morning too?" Roy laughed at the question while Ed took the medication. After several gulps of water he set the glass on the coffee table where his superior was sitting. "Wow. Alcohol, sex and drugs all in one night. You're not a very good roll model." Edward was notorious for cracking jokes when things got a little too serious. Roy caught on and chose to go along with it.

"Guess I'm not ." Ed settled back down on the couch. "No one's coming in the morning, so you don't have to worry about being found here."

"I'm sure you tell all your dates that." Now it was just dry sarcasm.

"See if I ever help you with another problem again." Ed pulled the jacket up, almost covering half his face.

"But I gotta ask, if you really only date women, how did you know what to do earlier, with me?" Roy sighed loudly, leaning back on his palms and looking at the floor. At first he seemed a little reluctant to explain. When he finally spoke, his voice came out in a slow quiet tone.

"Despite how much you may think you dislike me, you are actually very fortunate, in _this_ military that you got me as a superior." Ed raised an eyebrow at the statement but didn't say anything in hopes he'd continue. "I wasn't so lucky. I guess the best way to put it is to say that I had to do the occasional favor to get where I am today. Looking back, I know I should have said something but I really didn't know much at the time. Besides, it's not all that uncommon." He didn't have to elaborate any more. Ed got what he was saying. No wonder he kept giving him the chance to opt out earlier. And thinking back to more then a handful of situations, he recalled Mustang sending him out of the office when certain superiors were coming in for meetings. It actually made some kind of sense now. Roy brought his dark gaze up and attempted a faint smile. "I honestly hope you're never under anyone like that and if you are, I hope you quit."

Before the conversation could go any further, Ed let out a yawn and he was reminded how tired he was. "Anyway, get some sleep. Al isn't expecting you back tonight is he?" Edward shook his head.

"No he's not, but for a completely different reason." He turned some and found a more comfortable position before settling in for the night. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and he didn't even hear Roy leave.

-Monday Morning-

The office was once again busy, which was normal for Mondays. Ed moved past the main area, heading for the Colonel's office. For some reason it seemed easy to act like nothing had happened that weekend. As he reached the door, he paused when he heard Mustang talking with Havoc and Breda. He held his breath as he listened quietly.

"So how'd the date go? Get lucky," Jean was inquiring. Since he never managed to even get a girl to agree to a date, it was nice to hear someone was getting some action. Even if it was Mustang who seemed to be his only competition in Central. Roy was surprised he wasn't taking notes.

"It was okay. Don't think I'll go out with her again though." Some how Roy always managed to discuss the weekends events and work at the same time. As they spoke, he had a cup of coffee in one hand while he looked over the file laying in front of him.

"Really? I guess she wasn't that great then. Maybe you should up your standards," Breda piped in. It was the only way he could make Havoc feel any better that the Colonel pretty much had a date every weekend and he didn't. Mustang brought his line of sight up to his two subordinates snickering.

"As much fun as it is to listen to you two try to get details out of me _every _Monday, there's really nothing to report on. I try not to kiss and tell."

"Well some times you do. I just figured it was to make all of us feel bad." Of course what Havoc said was true. Usually when Roy had a great weekend, he was in a good mood the next day at work. Today he seemed to send mixed signals. There were other signs too besides his quiet attitude. This particular morning, there was the faintest smell of sex still lingering in the office, which wasn't the first time. It was hard not to notice. The other evidence he forgot to cover up was the two glasses still out on his desk this morning for everyone to see. He had to work really hard to distract himself and everyone else with work. Although his actions seemed off, it was no use. He wasn't gonna talk about his weekend. Finally he went back to his work and cleared his throat.

"Don't you two have better things to do? If Hawkeye gets back and you're still in here, who knows what she'll do." With that said, the two of them hurried back out to their own desks. As they past Ed, Havoc paused when he noticed the slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Hey chief, everything okay?" Ed swallowed quickly only to cause a tickle in his throat and coughed loudly.

"Uh, yeah. Can't seem to swallow right. Just waiting for the Colonel. Is he in?"

"Oh sure, but watch yourself. He's in a weird mood."

"Okay, thanks." Before any thing else was said he wondered into Roy's office, closing the door behind him and breathing a little easier.

"You do realize if you act suspicious they'll figure somethings going on." The Colonel's demeanor had gone back to being completely professional. Nothing like he was the other night. The blond visibly jumped, not expecting Mustang to bring his behavior up. "Anyway I've got you a new assignment." Ed walked over and was handed a paper.

"Already trying to get rid of my again, huh?" He read over the page quickly before bringing his surprised gaze up. "This is near Resembol."

"It is?" Roy pretended to be shocked by the fact but his facial expression said otherwise. "How convenient." Ed didn't seem as pleased about it. "But things are still complicated." He kept his voice down.

"Yes, and the best way to fix the problem is to face it head on." Roy made sure his tone sounded official, just in case anyone was on the other side of the door, listening. "Besides Ed, you should be fine in that area now. Promise." He was also whispering.

"Are you telling me that what we did,...is the same thing I'd would do with..."His face started to turn red the more he thought about it. "Yah know this is not the place to be having this conversation. You totally threw me in the deep end again, Mustang." Although he was also whispering, his pitch was getting higher and higher.

"It might not be exactly the same but I think you'll be okay. And if nothing else you can patch things up at least." Now that the secret part of their conversation was over, Roy cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sure Al wouldn't mind heading back home for awhile anyway."

"Fine, we'll go. See you in a couple weeks," Ed grumbled back.

"Yup, you can tell me all about it." The Colonel grinned in a way that made Ed feel uneasy. The teen sighed loudly before heading for the door.

"Thanks, Colonel." Roy was kind of shock at the sincerity of the statement but took it at face value.

"Have a safe trip and good luck." With that said, Edward closed the door behind him, now on his way to get Alphonse and then to the train station.

The End

Author's Notes-Thanks everyone who reviewed. It was so nice. Also I have to thank my friend Heachan for Beta reading this for me.


End file.
